Comprehension
Comprehension is the fifteenth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot recruits are heading around the academy. All the other students seem to be gone and the Magisters are all in their offices. Paper is still missing. Sci: So... as acting leader... Zon: I'm so bored... Toon: It has been pretty boring around here Aevan: It's always boring around here, unless... Ben: No, last time you suggested us doing something, it was ultimate ping pong, which didn't go too well. Jack: Agreed... is a somewhat loud noise from the docking bay. The students find Paper slowly walking towards them. Bink: Paper...? Brian: You don't look so well... collapses on the floor. The rest rush over to him as the camera cuts back in time. Kruto, Relgo, and Slick are sitting around a table. Relgo: Something must be done about all of this. It's too much for nothing to happen Kruto: But what could we do? Execute him? I couldn't do that to Lotin, even if he is evil. Slick: He was too much of a friend. Just send him to Incarcecon and hope he never escapes. Lotin: Too late. appears behind the Magisters. Dark Viper is standing next to him. He raises his hands and clenches his fists. The Magisters float in the air for a second and then drop to the ground. Lotin: You should leave now... Viper: See you around... Viper leaves and the others wake up a moment later. The camera begins to cut into Relgo's mind. He is running from a large version of Lotin, trying to get out of a long tunnel, but the farther he runs, the slower he goes so he can never get to the ending. All of the sudden, there is a flash of white light and the large Lotin disappears. Relgo's conscious keep on running and the moment it escapes the tunnel... camera shows Relgo in his office. He was typing at his computer some sort of gibberish. The camera cuts to Lotin walking down a hallway of the Villain's Academy. Lucifer is standing next to him. Suddenly, Lotin falls to the ground, puts his hands up to his head and winces in pain. suspiciously: Lotin... camera stays still for a second before cutting to black. Song camera cuts to Hornbok and Ivada walking down the hallway. Hornbok: Then, I guess we have no choice. He's awake and we're going to half to tell him. If he doesn't want to know why then it is his fault. Ivada: I don't get why we have to tell him. This could be a trick. Hornbok: Yeah, but I doubt it. comes running down the hall. Sci: Hornbok, we found Paper... Hornbok: Ok then...? Really? Sci: Yes, come quick! turns around and runs down the hallway. Hornbok and Ivada follow him. Meanwhile, Paper is talking to the other recruits. Paper: And then I finally gave up all the torture and they sent me back here. holds up his arm revealing that it is in a cast. Sci, Hornbok, and Ivada arrive at the lobby. Paper: Sir, I lost the crystal. Ivada: Crystal? Hornbok: Never mind that just... go on with whatever you were doing. Sci, come with me. walks back down the hallway and Sci follows him. Ivada stays with the recruits. Sci: Is something wrong? Hornbok: Paper is acting different. Sci: How so? Hornbok: He's usually more polished with his attitude, anyway, that's not really why I needed to talk to you. With you being acting leader... Sci,excited: Am I getting a promotion? Hornbok: No way! However, I was going to tell you that Magister Relgo woke up this morning and started going completely ballistic. He doesn't want to know the truth but we have no choice. opens the door to Relgo's room. to himself: Meow meow... Hornbok: And know he thinks he's a cat... Relgo: Are you here to change my litter box? Hornbok: Lotin was the bad guy all along. Relgo: Please change my litter box? Hornbok: I have no idea what you want me to do since your not actually a cat, so... takes out an air-horn and squeezes it. Relgo closes his eyes and winces before opening them again. He looks at Hornbok and then at Sci. Relgo: Who are you? I'm... in my office? Where'd Lotin go? Are the plants gone? Sci: Um... Hornbok: Don't pay attention to what he says... Relgo! Snap out of it. Don't you get it? It's Lotin. He's been doing this to you. Relgo: So he really did go evil? Hornbok: Yes he did. The others are still oblivious to the fact. is a loud shout from next door. The person seems to say "LOTIN NO!" before being silenced. Hornbok: There goes Kruto... Sci: Do you want me to go check on him? Hornbok: Sure. leaves the room. Relgo: Why though? Hornbok: Truly I don't know, but... Relgo: And the boy... Hornbok: He's but one of eleven. They were all brought here by Lotin so he could train them to join him. Relgo: Why not the Villain's Academy? Hornbok: He wanted to do it himself. Also, that academy is surprisingly overcrowded. Relgo: It turned out to be a big mistake. opens the door. Kruto: You have got some major explaining to do... camera cuts to the others. They are now all back in their barracks. Brian: You've been gone about a week... Paper: Is that a problem? Aevan: No, not really... Zon: Pretty much nothing has happened. Hornbok hasn't told us anything... Bink: Actually, it's pretty weird. Usually we would have heard something by now. Paper Well I don't think it means anything. It's probably just that they waiting to catch us off guard... Ben: Ok then... Paper: Why is everyone acting strangely around me? one responds. The camera cuts to the night time. Hornbok, Ivada, Relgo, and Kruto are sitting in the secret room. Hornbok plugs in the data chip he received from Water. Hornbok: He is what we already know. The crystal that was hidden within the academy has been stolen, the maps of the two academies together make up a map of a section of space, and Lotin is a full blown traitor. Ivada: But what can we do? It's not like the recruits will understand. Relgo: Also, when you say a map of a section of space, what planet are you talking about... Hornbok: You mean from what planet, right? Well, I actually have no idea. There's got to be some sort of clue. Kruto: We suspected that the stone statues were from Earth, so wouldn't it be the same... Hornbok: I've checked every planet I could think of, but none of them match up. Ivada: What about the academy? Hornbok: Both academies have been checked, too. Relgo: We'll figure it out. So what's on the data chip? Hornbok: Let's find out... opens the only file and a video begins to play with Lucifer talking Lucifer: If you are seeing this video, then that means you have tried to copy data onto an unauthorized disk or drive. Sorry, but our data is in another computer. suit there for a moment before Hornbok takes out the data chip and throws it at the wall. Hornok: Is there anything else that could work? Ivada: We just have to figure out what it is. If we do that in time, then we can most likely stop them. Relgo: I agree. There's not much more we can do. Kruto: Now when do we test the recruits? Ivada: As in an actual written test... Hornbok: In a few weeks, probably the beginning of next month. Relgo: Then I'll be in my... is a loud crash from Slick's room. Kruto: That must be Slick! get up and quickly run out of the room. They run right past Sci who seems to need something. Sci: Um, I need... okay...? run until they get to Slick's room. Inside, they find Aggregor sitting at a chair next to Slick's bed. There is a giant hole in the wall. Aggregor: Don't mind me. I'm just here to stop all your fun and games. Commercial camera cuts to the Villain's Academy. Lotin is lying unconscious as Lucifer paces back and forth in front of him. Slowly, Lotin gets up and walks to the doorway. He turns down the hallway just as Lucifer notices that he is gone. He chases after him and finds Lotin collapsed in the hallway. Lucifer: What is going on? Lotin: Th... They... They've broken f-free... Lucifer: Then give me the key. We don't have much more time. hands him a small key. Lucifer takes in and runs off. The camera cuts to Lucifer using the key to enter some door. He slides the key and then enters a passcode. The door clicks and then Lucifer opens it. He runs down a short hallway and then finds a statue. He presses a button in the hand, making an eye open. He grabs the key that was behind the eye and then pushes the statue to the side. He runs down another hallway and uses the key to unlock a device. He types another code in the device and unlocks the door. Inside, he finds a vial of purple medicine and runs out of the hallway and the way to Lotin. Lotin drinks the medicine and then gets up. Lotin: Thank you... Lucifer: What exactly is that for? Lotin: It helps me think clearly... is silence. Lotin: What? Lucifer: Nothing... Lotin: Look, you weren't there when it happened... sit motionless for a moment before the camera cuts to the four Magisters standing across from Aggregor. Kruto: What do you want, Aggregor? Aggregor: You see, Lotin freed my from my imprisonment in exchange for attacking you. I agreed. Relgo: Just a random attack? Aggregor: I can't tell you that. punches Relgo and then picks him up and throws him at Kruto. He turns around and catches a punch from Ivada. He absorbs his energy and then throws him at the wall. He creates a wall of ice between him and Hornbok and then runs down the hallway. Hornbok: Why is he... the recruits! chases after Aggregor. The camera cuts to the recruits. They are all still in the barracks. Paper: Don't mind that, we just need to know when we can expect an attack. Brian: Hornbok said it could be anywhere from a week to three months, but he thinks it will be before then. Rob: So we need a plan for when it happens, but how do we prepare when we don't know what the attack is. Toon: When the attack does happen, we know they will attack in numbers, so we should definitely start training harder. Zon: Agreed... but not too much... Bink: But can we start now? Sci: Let's go. students head out of the barracks. They head to the training facility. Once they arrive, they star jogging around. Aggregor crashes into the room and then stops and looks around. Aggregor: Well what do we have here? recruits stop in place and looks at Aggregor. He grins. Commercial Aggregor: Look at this. Recruits beginning their daily training. I don't even have time for you. shoots a stream of ice at the recruits. Sci creates a fire wall and holds it up to stop the ice. Sci: GO! rest of the recruits flee. Paper speeds off an runs all the way down the hallway to behind Aggregor. He kicks him in the back and makes him fall over. He kicks Paper back and then shoots a stream of ice, trapping Paper. Sci gets up and throws some fire balls behind him as he runs away. He makes two stone walls crush Aggregor, but he doesn't seem to be affected. He covers himself in ice and punches Sci, trapping him, too. He runs down the hall and gets ambushed by an army of Toon's clones. Water appears behind him and punches him, but Aggregor ducks and Water hits Rob in the face. Aevan: Nothing we do is actually working. Jack: Maybe this will. electrifies the ice and makes Aggregor fall to the ground. He slides down the hallway before getting up. He screams and then charges at the recruits. The camera cuts to the other Magisters. They are searching for Aggregor when they hear a loud scream back at Slick's room. They head there and find Slick sitting at the side of his bed. Slick: Where... Hornbok: Slick, wake up! blasts the airhorn. Slick: What are you doing? Hornbok: Lotin is evil, yadda yadda yadda, Aggregor is attacking, yadda yadda yadda, let's go! runs out the room. The rest of the Magisters follow him and soon Slick gets up and runs behind them. They get to Aggregor and sees that most of the recruits and trapped in ice cages. Ben sends a sonic scream at Aggregor which shatters his ice armor and Sci's cage. Sci melts Paper's cage, who runs off to grab a bow. Sci sends a gust of wind at Aggregor, blowing him to the side. Hornbok arrives and kicks Aggregor into the wall. Paper comes back and aims an energy arrow at Aggregor, creating a pair of handcuffs around his arms. The arrow also seems to make him lose all the energy he absorbed. He backflips and kicks Ben across the room. Zon morphs into himself and Fourarms and tries to punch Aggregor, but he dodges and Zon ends up punching Kruto. Slick jumps into the battle and punches Aggregor, knocking him all the way down the hallway. Aggregor: While I want to fight this battle, I'd rather have more time out of prison, so I'll be going... turns around and runs down the hallway. No one chases after him. Zon: Slick saves the day! Sci: And so did Paper! Paper: Everyone did a pretty good job, and besides, if it wasn't for Sci, we may still be fighting.] entering: You still are fighting. Hornbok: Lotin, I though you said you would never be back. Lotin: I said I would be back to collect my things, but as I said your battle is far from over. You may have defeated Aggregor, but as he didn't seem to want to tell you, he was just distracting you while we prepare for our next attack. And a warning... Only one of you has the eyes that see all... jumps up the stairs and goes out of sight. Ivada: The eye that sees all? Hornbok: Anyway, why don't you head to your barracks. Water: Okay... recruits head off. Slick: Well you're secretive about something... Hornbok: It's a long story... I'll explain later... camera cuts to the barracks shared by Paper, Sci, Rob, and Brian. Paper: Did Hornbok seem like he wanted to keep something a secret? Brian: It was almost as if Lotin was talking about something personal. Sci: I got the same feeling, but more as if it was something he didn't want us to know. Rob: So know we think that the Magister's actually have secrets as opposed to being oblivious to everything around them? Sci: That's not exactly how I would have put it, but yes. Paper: So know we have two things we need to do: Stop the Elite, and figure out what the Magisters are hiding from us. camera cuts to the five Magisters sitting at the same table as before. Hornbok: The eye that sees all... It all started long ago. When I was just starting out at the Plumbers' Academy, there was a Magister at the academy by the name of Olliaf. He was obsessed with figuring out the secrets of the universe and what made it work. His research took him to great extremes and even the far reaches of the galaxy. He finally discovered what he had been looking for all those years, a device known as the Eye. It allowed whoever had the item to know everything. They would be able to see where they should go, what they should do, and who they should trust, but before he could use the item, Olliaf was fired from the academy for putting his students through tests that required severe physical and mental pain. The Eye disappeared along with him and he was never heard from again. Relgo: Olliaf huh? Wow you really have been here a long time... Kruto: BUt your point is? Ivada: How would Lotin know about the Eye if he just came here? Hornbok: That's what I can't figure out... Slick: Yet another thing that we can't figure out... Ivada: Just like the map... Relgo: Actually I was looking over that map. It appears that the body this was taken from is not a body at all, rather the center of the galaxy. Kruto: What? Slick: And I though Hornbok's story made no sense. Relgo: But get this... The X pattern doesn't actually point to anything... yet. In about 2 years, there will be an alignment at exact this point in this sky. Hornbok: With what? Relgo: The Terra Solar System, Galvan Prime, and the center of the galaxy. Hornbok: Where have I heard that before? Ivada: I've heard it, too... Slick: I just remembered something... Hornbok: Oh no... Slick: It's Hornbok's birthday! Kruto: That's completely... off topic... Hornbok: Did I really forget my own birthday? Relgo: We shouldn't be working all the time. We should take some time off. Ivada: So in a few days we'll revisit the subject... Kruto: Agreed... is silence for a few moments. Slick: So... anyone want some cake? all laugh. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19